


By your side

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Mesmo com todo o amor de sua amizade, Richie e Beverly ainda escondem algumas de suas inseguranças e alguns segredos, até a noite em que os Losers vão ao Drive-in.♦ Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	By your side

**"By your side"**

**A ponta do cigarro de Beverly brilhava em meio o escuro**. Já era quase madrugada em Derry e a ruiva se encontrava sentada em cima do carro de Bill. Estavam todos os losers no Drive-in e o cheiro de cigarro predominava no ambiente - o qual foi motivo de reclamação de Eddie que esbravejou aos quatro cantos que Richie e Beverly estavam o matando aos poucos, fazendo todos gargalharem. 

O carro de Bill era uma velharia que ele conseguira comprar depois de muito trabalhar em alguns bicos pela cidade. Não era luxuoso e muito menos novo - sendo que havia sido frabricado nos anos 70 - mas era espaçoso e funcionava bem dentro do possível. Mike e ele sempre estavam a consertar o motor quando não as peças de trás que viviam caindo do nada. 

Beverly soprou a fumaça sem se podar com as pessoas a sua volta porque o carro estava estacionado em uma parte onde não havia ninguém. A sessão estava basicamente vazia com exceção de alguns carros bem mais a frente deles. Estavam quase encostados a parede limite do estacionamento. 

Foram assistir _Silêncio dos Inocentes_ \- filme que fez Richie vibrar do tanto que gostou, apesar da grande maioria dos filmes que ele gostava fosse de comédia - e acabaram ficando para a próxima sessão, a qual passava _Brinquedo Assassino 2_. Os únicos que prestaram atenção no filme foram Ben, Beverly e Eddie; o resto ficou entediado demais por não achar Chucky um personagem assustador e foi dormindo aos poucos. 

E era assim que se encontravam: Bill dormindo no banco do motorista, Stanley no banco passageiro ao lado de Mike. Na parte de trás do carro estavam Ben e Eddie que prestavam atenção no filme, mas ficaram conversando durante e dormiram também.

Richie comprava doces e salgadinhos para se manter acordado para a próxima sessão e Bev conseguiu vê-lo chegar com refrigerantes. O amigo usava quase as mesmas roupas que antigamente, com exceção do estilo. 

A época grunge tinha o conquistado tanto no gosto musical quanto nas camisas xadrez de flanela. Os cabelos dele chegavam a metade de seu pescoço e ele bem que dizia que queria pintar o cabelo como Kurt Cobain ou até mesmo deixá-lo crescer como Eddie Vedder. Ele usava uma camisa xadrez branca de flanela bem desleixada em cima de uma blusa preta que havia Nirvana escrito em amarelo.

Só Beverly sabia o quanto ele tinha enchido a paciência dela para que eles fossem comprar aquela camiseta. 

\- Dá licença, mocinha bonitinha. - Richie anunciou subindo no carro e ficando ao lado de Beverly. A ruiva sorriu fraco e se moveu para a esquerda para que o melhor amigo ficasse ao lado. - Peguei mais cigarro também.

\- Amém. - Bev disse pegando o copo de refrigerante azul que Richie trouxe e dando um gole. - Eddie vai nos matar.

\- É. - Richie concordou sem olhar para ela, já com o isqueiro em mãos para acender o cigarro. Após vê-lo aceso, aproximou até a boca e tragou jogando a fumaça para o lado direito, para não atingir Bev, apesar de ela mesma já estar coberta de fumaça. - Vai me contar o que aconteceu ou eu preciso usar minha voz sedutora pra você não resistir e me contar tudinho?

Bev olhou para ele e riu fraco, mas verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia. Richie a acompanhou.

\- Que voz sedutora, Tozier? - perguntou ela.

\- _Essa aqui, babe_. - disse ele tentando forçar uma voz grave e funda, falhando miseravelmente e fazendo Beverly gargalhar e quase cuspir o refri que tomava. - _Não tem como você resistir ao meus encantos, ruivinha._

\- Oh, Deus… Eu não quero pecar! - Bevvie dramatizou colocando uma mão em sua testa enquanto jogava levemente seu corpo para trás. Richia ria.

\- _Você não vai conseguir porque eu sou muito gostoso_.

\- Beep-beep, Richie! - Bev disse e os dois ficaram rindo por um bom tempo. A ruiva encostou-se no ombro de Richie enquanto fumava seu terceiro cigarro - ou seria sexto? - da noite e observava o filme a sua frente, mas sem prestar muita atenção. Richie acariciava os cabelos dela notando como a textura das pontas era ligeiramente diferente do restante do cabelo dela; ao todo era completamente macio. 

\- Você tá bem mesmo? - perguntou ele depois de um tempo. 

\- Eu não sei ao certo. - respondeu ela já com o riso mais pra baixo e a voz saindo em um suspiro pesado. - São algumas coisas rodando na minha cabeça, não sei. Acho que sim, apenas pensativa. 

\- Entendi. - Richie disse e tragou mais uma vez. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos assistindo ao final do filme. Richie começou a se mover para então abaixar a cabeça e ver os outros dentro do carro; todos dormiam ainda. Richie focou no rosto cheio de sardinhas de Eddie que estava encostado no ombro de Ben. Richie sorriu e então voltou à posição original. 

\- O que foi? - Bev perguntou sorrindo também. 

\- Eddie. - Richie disse. - Ele parece um anjinho dormindo.

Beverly sorriu mais ainda e deu risada.

\- O quê?

\- Nada. - disse ela. - Só lembrei de como você apertava as bochechas dele e ficava dizendo…

\- _Fofo, fofo, fofo!_ \- Richie completou rindo. - Ele ficava tão puto com isso.

\- Ele ainda fica puto quando você chama ele de Eds. - ela disse. 

\- Nunca vou parar de chamar ele de Eds. Sei que no fundo, bem lá no fundo… Eu sei que ele gosta. - Richie disse olhando para algum ponto qualquer aéreo e sorrindo bobo. Ele poderia ter ficado assim pelo resto da noite, se não fosse um pensamento ruim que invadisse e gerasse uma pontada de dor em seu peito. O sorriso de Richie foi se retraindo aos poucos. Tragou o cigarro mais uma vez numa tentativa de afastar os pensamentos.

Beverly viu a transformação no rosto dele e o pensamento que a incomodava naquela noite também a invadiu da mesma forma. Aquilo era algo que vinha pesando nela e, de certa forma, ela sentiu o mesmo pesar em Richie. 

Não era a primeira vez que esse tipo de conexão acontecia. Depois de todo o desenrolar da história com Pennywise, os dois andavam para todos os lados juntos. Há quem dissesse que era porque os dois namoravam em segredo ou por causa do cigarro. Mas a verdade era que Richie era um dos únicos apoios de Bev assim como ela era o dele. Os dois se amavam de uma forma pura e de respeito mútuo. Era uma conexão muito especial.

\- Bill me pediu em namoro. - Beverly disse. Richie olhou para o lado com uma expressão confusa no rosto e que logo se transformou em uma careta maliciosa. Quando ele ia comentar mais uma de suas gracinhas, Bev continuou: - Eu não sei se vou aceitar.

O garoto de óculos franziu a testa, mais uma vez confuso. Bill e Bev tinham uma amizade colorida há tempos; os dois sempre se olharam de uma forma especial e a encrenca com o _palhaço filho da puta_ \- como assim Richie o descrevera tantas vezes - só intensificou. Sabia que ele havia sido o primeiro amor de Bev. 

\- Por que não, Bev? - Richie perguntou. Porém, apesar da confusão, uma parte dele sabia o porquê de ela não aceitar.

\- Eu não sei, Rich. - murmurou ela frustrada. - Eu não sei. Amo o Bill. Eu o amo de verdade, mas… Eu não sei. Tem algo dentro de mim que não acha que deve dizer sim. 

\- Algo como o que aconteceu alguns meses atrás ou, sei lá, algo que você sente? - perguntou ele. Bev sabia a o que ele estava se referindo. Eles não gostavam de tocar no nome de Pennywise; tentavam esquecer aquilo como se fosse apenas um pesadelo ruim. 

\- Eu sinto isso.

\- Menos mal, não? - Richie sorriu para ela. - É apenas um problema do coração? Fácil, fácil, ruiva.

Beverly riu. 

\- Bevvie - Richie chamou e a ruiva virou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Richie pôde ver que o azul dos olhos dela brilhavam ainda mais, mesmo estando no escuro. - lá no fundo, você sabe que sabe o porquê. Só seja sincera com você mesma, ok?

Beverly continuou o olhando, desta vez incrédula, e riu. Talvez fosse por ela não querer enfrentar a verdade sobre si mesma ou fosse pela pequena hipocrisia de Richie naquele momento, a qual ela sabia que não era por mal e que ele tinha seus motivos, mas Beverly não encarou muito bem o que seu amigo dissera. Richie, que ainda tinha o cigarro na boca, franziu a testa unindo suas sobrancelhas, claramente confuso.

\- Endoidou, é? 

\- Não. Só estava pensando em uma coisa.

\- Quer compartilhar?

\- Depende, você vai ser sincero? - perguntou ela com ironia. 

\- Quando eu não sou sincero?

\- Eu disse que você não era sincero?

\- Não é justamente o ponto que estamos discutindo aqui? 

\- Pare de responder minhas perguntas com outra pergunta! - Bev bufou tentando não rir. Odiava quando brigava com Richie e ela a fazia rir. Richie, no entanto, ria e disse que ia parar. Os dois viraram seus corpos para ficarem um na frente do outro. Richie apoiava um braço em seu joelho levantado enquanto Bevvie recolhia as pernas e as abraçava. - Somos melhores amigos, não somos?

\- Claro que somos. 

\- Eu nunca mentiria para você assim como eu sei que você nunca mentiria pra mim.

\- Sim. - Richie jogou a bituca de cigarro no chão e soprou a fumaça para o lado. A imagem de Eddie brigando com ele por causa da bituca no chão. - Apesar de você não querer me contar algumas coisas...

\- Você faz o mesmo, Rich. - Bev disse.

Richie estranhou.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, então? - Bev não tinha maldade em sua fala e nem mesmo em sua intenção, Richie sabia disso e por isso algo - talvez fosse sua intuição dizendo - o incomodou. 

\- Claro, Bevvie. - respondeu ele mesmo que sem certeza.

\- Mesmo que você fique chateado? 

Richie riu enquanto desejava o olhar.

\- _Parece que não tenho escolha nenhuma, moça insistente_. - Bev não conseguiu reconhecer qual das vozes Richie estava fazendo, parecia até uma mistura de todas. Ele sempre usava o humor para sair de situações fora da sua zona de conforto.

\- Ok, só vou perguntar de uma vez. - disse ela e olhou para o amigo com doçura. - Rich, você não precisa responder se não quiser, mas eu realmente acho que você deveria. - ela fez uma pausa e pegou nas duas mãos dele. Richie ficou olhando para aquele gesto. - Não sei, eu sinto isso te destruindo por dentro e odeio te ver dessa forma.

Richie incomodou-se mais ainda, desviando o olhar algumas vezes enquanto ela dizia, mas então disse em um suspiro cansado:

\- Só diz logo, Beverly.

\- Você tá apaixonado? 

Richie tremeu gaguejando um "O quê?"

\- Você me ouviu. - disse ela, firme. - Você tá apaixonado?

\- Claro que não. - murmurou rindo e então virou-se de volta para não ter que encarar aqueles olhos azuis insistentes. 

\- Mentiroso.

Richie riu sarcástico.

\- Mentiroso e ainda é do pior tipo. - disse ela. - Sabe por que? Porque você não é cego. E eu também não sou cega. Eu vejo o modo como você olha pr-

\- Quer saber? - Richie a interrompeu. - Você também é uma mentirosa e do mesmo tipo que eu.

\- Ah, é? - Beverly provocou. 

\- É, Beverly. - Richie rebateu. - Caso não tenha percebido, nenhum de nós é cego aqui. - disse enquanto apontava para os losers dentro do carro com o tom de voz mais alto, mas não o suficiente para acordá-los. - Depois da merda toda que aconteceu com a gente, nós paramos de mentir para nós mesmos e-

\- Paramos? - perguntou ela ironicamente. Richie sentiu a indireta perfurar seu peito numa maneira que ele sentiu medo. Não por causa de Beverly, mas, sim, pela exposição. Parecia que se ela falasse aquilo em voz alta, tornaria-se verdade e ele obrigatoriamente teria que enfrentar as consequências.

Richie tremeu e disse de forma séria:

\- Por que você não admite logo que o motivo de você não querer namorar com o Bill é porque ele não disse que você tem _cabelos de fogo como brasas no inverno_? 

Beverly ficou olhando para cada um dos olhos dele com os lábios fechados formando um bico. Richie arrependeu-se no mesmo segundo ao vê-la se encolher tentando segurar o choro. 

Richie colocou as coisas que havia comprado de lado e abraçou Beverly que retribuiu o abraço, agora sim com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. Passou as mãos no cabelo dela tendo em mente que algumas lágrimas também brotavam em seus olhos. " _Merda, Richard! Você não é a porra de um bebê chorão_ " pensou ele. 

Os dois se afastaram e deram risada ao ver o estado em que se encontravam. Beverly limpou as lágrimas do rosto e Richie fez o mesmo retirando o óculos, limpando as lentes com a camisa branca. 

\- Me desculpa. - Richie disse.

\- Me desculpe também. - Bev pediu ao tirar uma mecha caída de seu rosto. - Eu não deveria ter te forçado dessa forma. - Richie abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Bev continuou dizendo - Eu só quero que saiba que você é meu melhor amigo e que eu te amo demais. - seu rosto formou-se em um bico como se ela estivesse impedindo que outras lágrimas voltassem - Você pode confiar em mim sempre. 

\- Obrigado, Bev. Você também, _ruivinha_. - uma das vozes dele surgiu e os dois riram. - Eu também te amo. Pra caralho. Pode sempre confiar em mim.

\- Eu sei. - ela sorriu. - Por isso que eu quero dizer que você tá certo. 

Eles se olharam com amor e Bev sentiu-se aliviada.

\- Eu tô muito confusa. - disse tentando não chorar de novo. Richie a abraçou de lado. 

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? - disse ele. - Prometo que as coisas vão se ajeitar.

Bev sorriu e aninhou-se mais nos braços do amigo. 

Quando os créditos finalmente desceram todos, o estacionamento apagou suas luzes deixando todos no escuro para então colocarem o filme da madrugada. Richie e Bev continuaram na mesma posição.

\- Bev?

\- Oi.

\- Eu amo o Eddie.

Então as luzes se acenderam de novo revelando um Richie com desespero olhando para Beverly. Sua cabeça pensando um zilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Beverly sorriu para o melhor amigo o abraçando mais forte.

\- Obrigada por confiar em mim. - disse ela e Richie suspirou aliviado quase deixando uma lágrima cair, desta vez, por felicidade. 

\- Eu tô muito fodido. - disse rindo com a voz dele e de nenhuma outra porque aquele era Richie Tozier se abrindo pela primeira vez. E ele tinha medo, sim. Muito medo do que estava por vir. Muito medo do que iria enfrentar. Completamente apavorado. Mas mesmo que ele se fechasse novamente, naquele momento era ele. Aquele era ele. - Acho que nós dois estamos.

\- Estamos. - concordou ela e os dois riram. Bev estendeu sua mão e apertou a do amigo. - Mas nós vamos dar um jeito. 

\- Vamos. 

Sorriram e se abraçaram de novo.

\- Ainda continuam querendo acabar com a minha saúde com essas merdas de cigarro? - ouviram a voz de Eddie dizer. O baixinho tinha acabado de sair do carro e agora estava sentado em cima do capô. Richie e Beverly caíram na gargalhada. 

\- Eddie, _my love_! Você acordou! - Richie exclamou abrindo os braços. Eddie revirou os olhos com um mini sorrisinho estampado seus lábios. - Vem sentar com a gente, Eds. A gente já parou de fumar. 

\- Não tem espaço, tonto. 

\- Claro que tem, Eds. - foi a vez de Richie revirar os olhos. - Ele fala como se fosse gigante, vê se pode um coisa dessas, Bevvie da Neve.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Eddie ficou vermelho de raiva.

\- Cala boca, Richie! 

Richie mandou um beijinho no ar para Eddie e Beverly perguntou-se se alguma vez o _Trashmouth_ conseguiu esconder a queda que tinha por Eddie. Depois de muito debate, Eddie aceitou ficar sentado entre as pernas de Richie e Beverly poderia jurar que viu Eddie corar quando Richie colocou sua camisa no garoto para que ele ficasse "quentinho".

Ela apenas ficou observando os dois os provocarem e brigarem, fingindo que não estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Bev nunca ficara tão feliz de estar de vela.

Quando Richie olhou para o lado de Beverly, ela levantou as sobrancelhas três vezes maliciosamente, o que fez Richie revirar os olhos e sibilar um "vai se foder". Os dois riram e logo Richie estava apoiando seu queixo na cabeça de Eddie, a quem ele também estava de mãos dadas.

Bev olhou para baixo para dar mais privacidade a eles e acabou se deparando com a visão de Bill dormindo pelo retrovisor. Atrás dele, ela também conseguia ver Ben. O peito dela pesou de novo, mas dessa de vez de uma forma diferente. 

Ela tinha esperança de que, independente do que fosse acontecer, tudo se encaixaria no seu tempo. E mesmo que as coisas não funcionassem do jeito que ela esperava, ela tinha Richie e enquanto ele estivesse ao seu lado, nada poderia a abalar. 


End file.
